Death's Dark Light
by RecuaKitsune
Summary: This is my frist Fanfic, so plz, dont be mean about it. I love to write and i love this anime, and this is all chapters : i hope you all like it. Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Death's Dark Light

Chapter One

When Yukina found out about Hiei being her brother, she was stunned, but took a chance and stayed with him to see what he was like.

Two weeks later Botan started school with Yusuke to keep an eye on him. "Why are you here, Botan? Do you like watching me?" he asked. "No. I was just told to make sure you go to school today." She was walking by him, but she slowly moved back because he gave her an evil look. "You should be thankful." "Why should I be?" he asked. " Cause, Hiei could be here instead of me." Yusuke stopped walking. _Hiei is working with Spirit World? Why? _Yusuke thought. Botan giggled. The shock on Yusuke's face was priceless. Botan stopped laughing as she saw Hiei. " You better hurry detective. Or your going to be late." said Hiei. Yusuke was still deep in thought about him working with Spirit World. He wouldn't have ever thought of him as the type to help others very much umless it was for his own profit. Yusuke heard the bell and he ran to the school. " Oh, great! I'm late." When he arrived at the school we was sent to the detention hall. As he opened the door, he saw Kuwabara. " You were late to, huh?" Yusuke nodded. " Yeah. Botan was talkin' too much, and Hiei stopped me. He and Botan are workinh with the baby leader." Kuwabara looked as stunned at Yusuke when he heard the news. " Since when does the shrimp work with anyone besides Kurama?" The window then slammed open and Hiei stood in the opening. Hiei looked at them and sighed. '' I told you, you were going to be late." "Is that why you came here? To tell him that you shrimp?" said Kuwabara. Hiei looked at him and growled in fustration. " You idiot. Look, Kurama never showed put at school and Yukina has gone missing. She was with Kurama when I left to see you and Botan." " What? Kurama and Yukina are gone? Who would take them?" said Yusuke. Kuwabara was running arond in a fit cause Yukina was missing. Yusuke was lost in thought. They all knew that Kurama was more then capable to protect himself, but it never made sense that he would get captured. Kurama was better then that he was a fighter, something must have happened to him. " Do you have any leads on where they might be?" asked Kuwabara. Hiei pulled out a marble to show the others. The only on ethat they knew that would attack with objects like that was, Sniper. Hiei killed him a year ago, in the battle to save Human World from becoming a food resort for demons. " I don't want them to pay the price for my actions. Not Kurama. Not my sister." said Hiei. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara saw that this hurt him so much more then anything. " Oh boys. My we come in?" It was Botan, and Yukina was with her. Hiei went to his younger sister and held her close. He looked at her face to see if she was harmed in any way. Her eyes told him that she was safe and not hurt in a way that would hurt her for life. " Is Kurama all right, Yukina? Do you know?" asked Yusuke. Yukina nodded. " He is still being held prisoner by the two men that captured us. They said that Kurama was of more value to them then I was. So they let me go. Kurama was at a warehouse at the docks." sadi Yukina. She sounded so tired and weak. " Botan will you take care of her. Please?" " Sure thing, Hiei. I will take very good care of her."

_Meanwhile..._

Kurama layed wounded on the floor of a warehouse. His legs tied and his hands above him bound in very tight rope. The light from the small window made him want to wake from his restless slumber. He heard the _creak_ of the door open and he saw one of his captures, Sniper. " I see that you're still alive done here." " Well, I wouldn't be much good to you dead, would i?" Sniper laughed. He walked over and leaned up against the wall. His eyes closed as he smiled and laughed again. " Do you know who brought me back Fox boy?" Kurama only looked at him. " Why do you want to kill Hiei. You desevered to die. You were going to kill all of the humans." " I want to kill him for killing me. You can ask all the questions to the one that is really in chare here." said Sniper. Once again the door opened and a very familiar figure walked in the room, that sent Kurama into defense mood. Elder Tougro walked in the room and saw the fox bound and smiled. " Hello Yoko Kurama, happy to see me?" Kurama couldn't say anything. He was looking at a killer, and Kurama had the feeling he was the next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death's Dark Light**

**Chapter 2**

Hiei had a bad feeling as they entered the docks. He felt a strang energy all around them and he knew it was fimliar, but he could'nt place it. But, that only made his feeling even worse. He wanted to find his friend and fast. Nothing was normal about this, he was worried, and he was normally never worried. " Where the hell are you, Kurama?" he said out loud.

Elder Tougro looked at the fox demon before him. He laughed at his captive. " The great Yoko Kurama my captive. This is a life time chance." What is it that you want Tougro? I can understand up purpose for bringing Sniper back as your helping hand, but what do you want with me and Hiei?" Tougro walked over and placed his hand on Kurama's face. The cold hands were enough to make Kurama sick and wanting to die himself. He had seen Elder Tougro in battle before in the Dark Tournament. He didn't wish to fight him. " Hiei is Sniper's reward for doing his service to me, and you. You are my ticket to getting a pretty little gem in the place of Spirit World." Tougro said. He grinned and laughed. Kurama was filled with rage. There was only one gen held in Spirit World, and that was The _Twin Stone._ It was Kurama's sister's, and that held her power. And that was his only way of ever finding his sister again. He wasn't about to let this mad man take his only hope of finding his sister. " You can burn in hell, Tougro. I will ever help you take that stone. That has nothing for you to gain." said Kurama. Tougro's fingers became blades and cut deep into Kurama's rib cage. The fox yelled in pain as he felt it cut so deep. Little did Kurama's enemies know, that he was sending out energy to guide Hiei to them.

Hiei and Yusuke felt the energy being spread around the area. The energy wasn't far from them. Hiei could smell blood. _Kurama's blood_. Hiei and Yusuke didn'y waste time about it. They ran off in the direction of the energy to help their fellow teammate. _Don't die on us Fox. We need you to be alive."_

The steel doors went flying as Yusuke and Hiei blasted them down. Sniper gave an evil grin and his eyes became clouded with revenge. " Well, if it isn't the bastard that killed me!" Sniper said. Yusuke saw Kurama bleedind and saw he had no way of defending himself. Hiei saw it as well. Then, they both saw Tourgo. " YOU!? Your alive? Thats just great." said Yusuke. Tougro cut the rope above Kurama and put him over his shoulder. Kurama had lost so much blood, he couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. " Put him down." said Hiei. " Sorry but the fox has to work for me. Sniper you my kill them if you wish." Sniper was more then happy to oblige to that order. Sniper pulled out his knife and ran toward Yusuke. Yusuke moved and shot him with his Spirit Gun, but Sniper came back for more. Hiei came up behind him and pulled him to the ground and placed his Katana to Sniper's neck. " You better tell me where that son of a bitch just took him. Or I promise you that your going to die more slowly then last." Sniper had fear in his eyes. He didn't plan on loseing to Hiei. He didn't see the ponit in this. " Elder Tougro took your friend to Spirit World. He wants the _Twine Stone_." Hiei went cold. _No. Not that stone. Kurama needs that. That's one thing in this world that keeps him going. Tougro you bastard._ Hiei got up and looked at Yusuke. " Take him, Yusuke. I'll go and get Kurama." " You sure you don't want me to back you up?" Hiei laughed. " Yeah. Trust me, I'll get him back. And kill Tougro and send him to hell where he belongs. And with that said, Hiei left and headed to Spirit World.


	3. Chapter 3

Death's Dark Light

Chapter 3

Kurama woke in a small room that was pitch black and smelled foul. Kurama heard footsteps coming closer to him. As the door opened, Kurama was blinded by the strong light coming from the other side of the door. " Time for you to get the stone for me little fox." said Tougro. Kurama stood up very slowly. He couls feel his wound still had a great amount of healing to do. But he wasn't about to let this mad man take his only chance of ever seeing his sister again.

" I wont help you. That stone belongs to my sister and you will never have it. I will die before you take it." Tougro walked closer to him and wrapped him in his cold fingers as they became like rope. Tougro tightened his grip on his prisoner and made him go to his knees. " You are going to help me. I plan on taking Human World as mine so I can kill every human on this damn planet. I hate humans. They make me sick." said the demon. Kurama didn't know what to do. He was in a battle that would take a miracle to win, and stay alive.

As Hiei entered Spirit World he could feel evil near the front of the entrance to the castle. He knew that Koenma was out on bussniess in Human World working on a new case he wanted to do personally. Hiei vanished inside the castle and went straight to the valt. That was the only reasonable place for Tougro to take Kurama. Only very vauleable items were stored in the Spirit World valt. And The _Twine Stone_ was one of them. The valy was near the far back of the castle and Hiei was going to get there in hopes of beating Tougro there first. Hiei wanted to save his friend and he wanted to keep the stone safe from any harm. _I have lived with nightmares of my sister never being safe. I am not going to let Kurama go through the same thing. He doesn't deserve it. _Hiei was determined to keep that from happening.

The valt was made of hard demon steel. It was to be known as the toughest steel through all of Spirit World. But, Tougro was not going to let that stop him. Tougro used his nails to cut through the steel as if it was nothing. He pushed Kurama inside and followed him. The stone was was sitting on a small platform that held it in a with a caseing around it. Kurama hated feeling this way. He was about to take the one thing that might bring his sister back to him and he wasn't about to let anything happen to that stone. Even if that meant he would have to take the power into his own body. Kurama only hoped that this plan wasn't a plan that was going killed. " Get the stone boy." ordered Tougro. Kurama slowly walked up to the stone and picked it up. His demon energy and blood was the only two things that could get the stone form the platform. " I will never let you have my sister's stone. I'll die before I ever see a monster like you hold her power." Kurama then took the stone in his body and transformed into his demon form.

Hiei felt a strong energy coming from the vault. He stood at the entrance and saw Kurama fighting. The energy was far more greater then he thought as he entered the room. _Damn. He took the stone in his body. Hes either being smart or very stupid._ Tougro tryed his evil tricks to stop the fox demon before him, but the sly fox was far to fast for him. Tougro was nothing more then a pile of body and skin as the last bit of him was destroyed. " Kurama." Kurama turned and saw Hiei standing behind him. Kurama slowly took the stone out of his body and placed it right were it was to be till he was able to find his sister. The pain and loss of blood made Kurama weaker then he ever was before. The power od the stone made it alot worse. Hiei rushed over to his friend and helped him stand more up right. " Thank you, Hiei. You came for me." Hiei laughed. "Yeah and you didn't even need my help."

The next week or so Kurama stayed at home recovering from his battle. Yusuke even came to see him a few times. But, Hiei was the one that watched over him night and day. But, not even Hiei felt the strange persence of someone watching them. " Thanks big brother. The Dark Light of Death didn't take you over. Sleep well. You earned it."


End file.
